


Want You to Want Me

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: I'm working on getting characterization down, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possibly Slight OOC, Prompt Fic, THIS IS MISARU, my first fic please keep that in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning of their dating relationship, Misaki is nervous about touching Saru in an intimate way because he's scared he'll be met with rejection because Saru is 'working' or 'busy'. Saru takes it as Misaki not being attracted to him or not desiring him so the entire thing is blown out of proportion. Good things come out of it in the end though, so maybe it's not all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You to Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xladysaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/gifts).



> Based off of a headcannon I went back and forth on with xladysaya on tumblr. This is dedicated to them, mostly because it's MiSaru and we both agree there's not enough. I know I'm really long winded! This was supposed to relatively short but it ended up ~7k words and almost 13 pages, ha. My first fic and it's smut, not even great smut.

“Y-you think… that I don’t think you’re attractive? That I don’t desire you? Is that really what you think, Saruhiko?” Misaki’s eyes were wide with shock but his brows were furrowed as he stared in disbelief at his boyfriend. Similarly, Saruhiko seemed to be caught off guard at hearing his own insecurities voiced out loud and the dark-haired teen immediately closed in on himself, his frame seeming to shrink in response. Saruhiko wasn’t someone who liked to admit he held any weaknesses, but in spite of that it was well known that his biggest weakness was Misaki; the same Misaki whose heart was breaking on his sleeve just within arm’s reach. Maybe he'd been wrong?

It was painful for the taller to see. When they’d reconciled and started dating, he’d felt that that kind of relationship from before, where they were constantly at each other's throat, wasn’t something he needed anymore. It had felt good to have Misaki hate him previously and for them to hurt each other, but their dynamic had changed so much since then. It felt wrong to Saruhiko now to be getting that look from his boyfriend, even if it was… comfortable in a way. Misaki’s thoughts were similar to Saruhiko’s. They still fought, that was just their relationship, but their arguments were no longer violent and full of their unresolved feelings toward each other. Instead, any banter they shared was lighthearted and always ended in fond smiles with silence filled by this... _look_ they gave each other. It felt wrong to be arguing right now, especially when there was no need for it!

Misaki let a frown creep onto his face as he reached for Saruhiko - they both definitely needed comfort right then - but the redhead’s fingers closed on air when the taller jerked back to avoid being caught. Really, that had to be one of the most painful things that evening, being rejected like that. Fear of rejection was what kept Misaki from getting anywhere that could be perceived as “too close” to Saruhiko for months, but it seemed like his fears of rejection led him to be rejected! _It wasn’t supposed to go like this, dammit!_

Frustration budded on Misaki’s features and Saruhiko took advantage of it. It was easier to fight when he could focus on being angry and not feeling like the garbage he certainly knew he was. “What else am I supposed think, ne, Misaki?” This was comfortable. Saruhiko had begun to doubt himself already before even speaking, but it was too late to stop now. Even if it wasn’t what he wanted anymore, he’d already instigated a fight and they were good at fighting by now. Maybe he could get Misaki worked up enough that the actual issue would be forgotten and they could just wrestle like the always did when they fought. “Really, if it’s that disgusting for you to touch me then please, don’t force yourself to spare my feelings!” His arms flayed out a little in emphasis of what he was saying and the whole scene, despite taking place in a well-lit bedroom with light colored walls, looked like it was being shot for some sort of horror film. 

Still, Saruhiko seemed guarded about the whole thing and Misaki wasn’t blind to it; the taller was becoming more upset as time pressed on and it began to show. For one, his normally cool eyes seemed as turbulent as an ocean storm, no doubt from the inner turmoil this huge misunderstanding had put him through for God knows how long. Saruhiko was a _stewer_ and Misaki knew this well; his blue-eyed boyfriend let things fester in his mind for long periods of time – sometimes sulking outwardly, sometimes not – until it blew up into something like now. 

They’d have to work on that more.

But Saruhiko had more to say; he didn’t give Misaki an inch to stand on to retort before he continued, “You should’ve told me we were building a ship to wreck between us; I’d have saved us some time and burned it down a long time ago. It seems to be our thing after all.” Saruhiko’s hands rested at his sides again indicating he was done speaking and Misaki, who couldn’t think of the right words to say, tried to get through to him. “Saru, you don’t know what you’re talking about. Stop –” but he was interrupted by a dramatic wave of dismissal from Saruhiko.

“Can’t handle being confronted with the truth, ne, Misaki?” Saruhiko drawled out his name like he knew the shorter hated. 

“Saru, it’s not –”

There was faulty communication on both of their parts this time, but Misaki supposed it was his own selfishness, the fact that he didn’t want to risk being rejected, that was really the catalyst here. If he’d been able to find the courage to put a hand on Saru every once in a while when they were close, to kiss him before bed or when he came home, to tell him any of the things that Misaki wanted to say to him… It might have made all the difference in the smallest ways.

Finding it in him to react, and armed with the sense of knowing that if he could just be honest then maybe this would all end, Misaki met Saruhiko’s eyes squarely with a fire burning in each iris. Words and their delivery weren’t always Misaki’s strong points, but it counted for something that he tried right? And maybe he wasn’t as graceful about it as Saruhiko could be, but his words were always heartfelt at least, dammit! Maybe now wasn’t the time for grace, anyway. That could come later, but for now… The most important thing was to make Saruhiko understand. And if he couldn’t convey it verbally then maybe he could cover some ground physically.

“Saruhiko, you dumbass. You don’t know anything!” Misaki yelled none too quietly. Steeling himself Misaki charged the full length of steps between them but it seemed like as the person who knew him best, Saruhiko expected it. He wasn’t faster than Misaki though, even if anticipating it, so when Misaki caught him by the collar Saruhiko was roughly walked backwards into one of Misaki's bedroom walls.

It caught Saruhiko off guard to say the least and his eyes widened as he stared at his shorter boyfriend. He recovered quickly though because this _was_ still Saruhiko and he gave a _tsk_ click of his tongue in annoyance. “Misaki, what do you think –,” A sharp protest bubbled in his throat but died on his lips when he felt the soft, warm pliancy of Misaki’s when he connected their mouths suddenly. “Misa –” Saruhiko tried to push him away, to turn away and wrench their mouths apart, but Misaki wouldn’t let him do it. Their lips did separate briefly but not for long. 

The circumstances weren’t ideal but from both of their points of view it still felt great to share a kiss.

Misaki’s hand found Saruhiko’s face to cup his cheek, fingers gentle on his skin despite the harsh movement of their mouths together when Misaki fit them together again. The other arm circled Saruhiko’s waist and brought them flush against each other. When Saruhiko tried to speak again he found his boyfriend’s tongue in his mouth which drew a gasp from both boys albeit for different reasons. 

Really, the redhead mulled it over and didn’t know what he was expecting. Of course Saruhiko would taste great, of course! It was frustrating but also something he could totally get addicted to. It was a sentiment shared by the taller as well, although less honestly. Saruhiko turned away again, opposite the hand that held his cheek and broke free of the kiss again. Misaki caught him in the same way as before but Saruhiko fought to get away once more. ”Misa –” Saruhiko tried to get the words out but he was interrupted each time by the same insistent pair of lips that chased him every time he turned away. This happened a few more times before they were both out of breath and had to break apart. Misaki’s hands fell to rest on Saruhiko’s hips, and maybe it was because he couldn’t breathe, but Saruhiko didn’t try to shake him off. 

“Misaki, what –” Saruhiko panted. He was red in the face and panting for air from the rough lip locking which was kinda nice actually, but on a more serious note he had to know why. “I told you, Saruhiko, you don’t know anything,” Misaki interrupted. His head leaned onto Saruhiko’s chest for a short period while he tried to catch his breath, but he looked up soon after. It was important that Saruhiko saw it in his eyes that the redhead meant what he was about to say.

His panting cut into what he was saying but it was more important to him that he get the words out no matter how they sounded, “All this time, I wasn’t touching you because I was holding back, for your sake! How was I supposed to know you wanted it, you never said anything! I th – I thought you would reject me, because I’d be taking you away from your work!” Misaki’s grip on his boyfriend’s hips tightened and he took and released several deep breaths before continuing. His face was deeply flushed in preparation for the next thing he had to say, and although he could feel the burn he tried his best to ignore it. “And that crap about not thinking you’re attractive, you don’t know how much I think about you! All the time, it never stops. You get me so hot without even trying and I just want to… I just,” Misaki stopped, exasperated and shaking his head softly side to side as he briefly looked down before meeting Saruhiko’s eyes again. “I just, there’s so much you don’t know and that I can’t even tell you.” A fond smile made its home on Misaki's face. 

Tanned fingers closed tighter on the fabric of Saruhiko’s clothed hips before his waist was circled completely and drawn into a tight embrace. That entire time that Misaki had laid his feelings out Saruhiko didn’t make a sound; he just stared wide eyed at the blushing mess in front of him. His breath hitched at the bold declarations the redhead was making but he didn’t interrupt and he didn’t try to get away, which was mostly due in part to the fact that he was pinned against a wall and held in place, but even if he could have escaped the dark-haired boy doubted he would’ve. “For my sake,” Saru repeated under his breath as his arms came to circle Misaki’s shoulders. One ventured a little higher to brush his fingers against warm cheeks. 

Neither that speech nor the passion behind it was on the list of things Saruhiko had expected to come from his boyfriend that night. However, the mindset that the redhead had admitted to having that kept them apart this long was something that he could call a character trait of Misaki. Of course he’d think that he’d be bothering him and of course he’d be too hung up on it to even try to make a move. 

_Always making things hard on both of us…_ Even as he thought this, Saruhiko wasn’t sure which of them he was referring too. As if he had to choose; they were both terrible communicators in their own ways. Saruhiko’s thoughts trailed off as he felt a brush against his lips. It was Misaki’s thumb. 

“Saruhiko… Let me – let me show you exactly how much I want you. I’ve kept you waiting for too long,” Misaki sighed. His eyes were on Saruhiko’s mouth as his thumb continued to brush against soft lips, but they flicked up to hold his stare as Saruhiko flushed. It was satisfying to see that familiar color make its home on someone else’s face besides the redhead’s for once. Despite himself, Misaki couldn’t help but think Saruhiko looked good in red. Well, the kind that came from embarrassment at least. Blue was more Saruhiko’s color in every other context.

Saruhiko didn’t answer verbally. Instead, he only nodded and gave a _tsk_ sound before turning away from Misaki’s gaze and hand like he was just _so_ inconvenienced by it. Misaki gave him a smirk because it was so Saruhiko, and regarded him through lidded eyes while he released his boyfriend’s waist and grabbed his hand, leading Saruhiko out of Misaki’s room to the blue clansman’s. 

It made more sense to take this to a bigger bed, didn’t it? Seeming to echo that thought, Saruhiko shivered across his whole body. _Bigger bed…_

  


“Saru…” Misaki breathed as he pulled said male to him and connected their lips. This time Saru didn’t try to get away and he met each motion of Misaki’s mouth against his in turn. It started out gentle with them both still in need of comfort from their earlier fight, but it soon devolved into the rough meeting of lips it had been when Misaki was still frustrated. Neither of them were experienced, but they made it work and as they got more into as time passed the motions got easier. The kind of person to put his whole body into a kiss apparently, Misaki’s hands wandered his boyfriend’s body and began pushing his coat off. Saruhiko hummed and helped with his vest and shrugged it off while Misaki fumbled with the zipper of his pants – pants that were so tight and did so much for Saruhiko’s ass that they tempted Misaki’s thoughts more than once toward how hot it would be to grind against Saru in his uniform. He got the zipper down and pushed the offending article down just far enough to relieve some of the pressure off Saru’s groin. He’d appreciate it later. 

As Saruhiko tackled his dress shirt and final article of clothing above his waist, Misaki bared his teeth and caught Saru’s bottom lip to tug on it gently while his hands roamed from Saruhiko’s hips backwards to dip into his briefs and palm his ass. Saruhiko let out a hot moan as his shirt fell to the floor and his hips pushed back into Misaki’s hands. Misaki released Saru’s lip and instead went for an open mouthed kiss. Saruhiko’s fingers trembled as he brought his hands up and fisted Misaki’s short hair, occasionally pulling hard at the roots. The taller hoped it hurt because he was still a little frustrated at their lack of activity before then and had a lot of sexual frustration to get out. From Misaki’s point of view, it did hurt but it was something he… he was into, apparently, because each clench of fingers in his hair had him groaning into their kisses.

Their breathing was getting rougher and their kisses were shorter by now, but they still met as often as they could.

Spurred on by the positive reactions he was getting, Misaki took it a bit further by pulling Saruhiko to him by his ass and letting their still clothed arousals grind together for a few quick movements. “Nn, Misaki,” Saruhiko moaned into their kiss before he buried his face against the side of Misaki’s, closing his eyes and pushing into the different areas of contact between himself and his boyfriend. It was more stimulating for him in at least one way because the only barrier between Misaki and Saru’s bare dick was the thin material of his briefs. The friction was so good. It would have been easy for the redhead to get carried away like this and just grind against Saruhiko until he burst, but it was supposed to be about Saruhiko right now and surely he'd want more given the choice. Who was Misaki to deny him again after holding back on both of their desires for so long already? Stumbling slightly while reversing the way they were facing, Misaki backed Saruhiko up until the back of the taller boy’s knees hit the mattress and pulled his hands from his boyfriend’s briefs. It was only then that Misaki dared to give him a gentle shove backwards, and if Saruhiko let out an almost feminine squeak neither of them said anything.

Getting himself together after the initial fall, Saruhiko leaned up on his elbows to watch what Misaki was doing. For some reason he felt like he had to, just in case Misaki tried to stop. That felt like something the virgin would do; leave him lying there, panting and worked up, because of some second guessing he did last minute that made him chicken out. Misaki was fine though, he felt like he was opening a present on Christmas morning. The redhead settled in the gap between his boyfriend’s ankles and reached for the waistband of Saruhiko’s pants and closed his hands on either side to slowly pull the article off the slim hips in front of him. He didn’t have any issues with that part so the only thing left offending his view of the beautiful pale skin in front of him was Saruhiko’s underwear. But the best things always come last, don’t they?

“Saru…” Misaki gave a low whine as his eyes honed in on the strain of Saruhiko’s erection contained in his briefs. Contained, but plainly defined, and the wet spot on the front wasn’t helping Misaki curb his own desires at the moment. Reaching for the band of his boyfriend’s briefs, Misaki stopped prematurely and instead moved to palm Saruhiko’s dick with one hand. The reaction was immediate and gratifying as all Hell when Saruhiko’s eyes shut and his mouth fell open in a moan unlike anything the redhead could’ve produced in his fantasies. It was good. Tempted into making Saruhiko make more of those sounds, Misaki gave several slow strokes of his hand up and down the length of Saruhiko’s shaft until the dark-haired boy could no longer support himself on his elbows and had to fall fully onto his back, arched into a subtle curve. After a few more strokes Saru seemed to have gotten over the slow pace and started rocking his hips into Misaki’s hand. It was mesmerizing how good the taller looked and it made Misaki’s breaths shorten. It was time to step things up again.

Misaki pulled away and Saruhiko’s eyes opened to glare, but he didn’t have to when he felt Misaki’s fingers close around the elastic of the waistband and give a questioning tug before Saruhiko raised his hips and allowed the garment to be pulled off. Now, Saruhiko knew how he had to look at that moment and he was more than a little uncomfortable; he was deeply flushed, the pink of embarrassment and arousal dusted over his entire body, and he was panting from the attention, his dick hard with the tip leaking drops of precum against his abdomen. The thin veil of sweat over his skin didn’t help how he viewed himself in this moment either, but when he looked up through lidded eyes at Misaki who gazed at him like he was starving, Saruhiko thought he had to look at least a little appetizing.

The heat that passed between them when their eyes met almost made up for the spat they had earlier to get to this point.

Almost.

Saruhiko scooted back to rest comfortably against his pillows and Misaki followed him to settle between the taller boy’s thighs, initiating a kiss as soon as they were even. It was mostly tongue and teeth because of their equal desperation but it only added fuel to the fire. “Misaki, you too,” Saruhiko whined. There was no way the dark-haired boy was going to let himself be the only one exposed here. He nibbled on Misaki’s jaw briefly as his hands made contact with the lean body on top of him and traveled around and under his shirt to scratch lines down his back.

“Ah, shit Saru,” Misaki moaned as he arched into the touch, “In a minute.” Misaki’s lips connected to Saruhiko’s briefly but they didn’t stay there – instead opting to latch onto the delicate pale skin of Saruhiko’s neck, a blank canvas for the marks that would undoubtedly be left when the night was over. He brushed his lips down the slope of Saruhiko’s throat then licked a wet stripe back up to close his teeth around an earlobe. His hands traveled the planes of Saruhiko’s abdomen that was tight with anticipation, and while one hand went back up to tweak a nipple, the other ghosted over his hip to gently thumb the crest of Saruhiko’s hip. That same hand descended further to firmly grasp Saru’s already interested cock and the sound Saruhiko made was _hot_.

“Misaki,” Saruhiko groaned, low and affected and lewd. His hips pushed into Misaki’s hand insistently as he was pumped with long and slow strokes. Misaki continued to lazily stroke his boyfriend while he left harsh kisses along exposed throat and the stimulation made Saruhiko moan a breath of pleasure as his back arched again.

Hot.

But it wasn’t enough, not for the dark-haired boy. Misaki was still only pumping his dick enough to pleasure him but not to completely satisfy his desire, and what he really wanted was still clothed since Misaki hadn’t bothered to undress yet. The kisses against his throat were good though, and he bared more skin by turning his head. A sigh escaped him as Misaki took advantage. It still wasn’t enough though. He was nearly about to complain when a sharp nip took his breath away. Misaki panted in response and despite the already lewd nature of what they were doing, it suddenly felt dirtier when Misaki’s hand not teasing his cock parted his thighs just a bit more and absentmindedly stroked the soft skin of one. 

“Saruhiko… Can I leave a mark?” Misaki exhaled hot breath against his boyfriend’s skin hoping it’d help convince him, and his fist tightened just a little around the steadily leaking cock he was still jerking off at a slow pace. Saruhiko arched again, his back a sinful curve off the mattress as he groaned. “Yeah, go ahead, mark me up,” he sighed as he thrusted his hips into Misaki’s lazy hand. He wasted no time. The goal was to leave many, light colored hickies as opposed to the darker, ugly ones. Even if he was feeling the mood now, Saru would definitely complain later if he had to go through extra effort to hide ones that would stick out and around too long. A few teasing kisses, some lingering ones, and kisses followed up by a hard suck later, Misaki had made his way to Saruhiko’s collar bone. It was still a sore spot for them, the burn and the history behind it, but they were working on it. 

Licking his lips, Misaki gave a soft peck to the area and appreciated his boyfriend’s soft sigh before continuing his descent. His tongue laved attention down the smooth plane of Saruhiko’s chest and ended in a nip above his bellybutton. When he went back up, the barest edge of teeth came out over a nipple and Saruhiko keened in response, his entire body coming alive with the moan he let out. Misaki could’ve worshipped the beauty that was his boyfriend all night, but the growing slickness on his hand closed around Saruhiko’s length and the pressure around his own cock from the clothes he still hadn’t taken off told him it was time to go on.

Misaki took his hands off his boyfriend who immediately noted the loss and tried to complain before he saw what Misaki was up to. Blue eyes focused immediately on the bulge in his boyfriend’s shorts, and the hands reaching to free it. The redhead popped the button and pulled down the zipper from his shorts and pulled them down just enough to expose his arousal. He let out a sigh that wasn’t quite a whimper as the pressure was more or less relieved and he handled himself briefly to spread the gathering moisture at the tip around himself. Misaki’s eyes closed for a short minute as the allowed himself a few strokes before he grabbed his shirt by the back and pulled it forward off of his head to thrown onto the floor.

“Misaki…” Saruhiko whined and it sounded so desperate that Misaki couldn’t help but want to give him what he wanted.

At his own pace of course.

Closing one hand around his boyfriend’s weeping member again and the other on his hip to keep him still, Misaki lowered himself to a breath’s distance from the sensitive head. His tongue peeked out to lick the beaded precum from the tip and he felt the shiver that ran through Saruhiko’s body. Lowering himself more Misaki took the velvety head onto his tongue and gave a short but insistent suck when his lips closed around it. Hips bucking reflexively against Misaki’s hand holding him down and eyes rolling back into his head, Saruhiko let out a silent scream as his fingers closed around the sheets underneath him and he fisted the material so hard his knuckles turned white. “Saru…” Misaki gave an affected moan and minimal warning before he licked a wet stripe from base to tip. His thumb swiped across the tip to collect the precum already beading at the top and he gave Saruhiko a few good strokes to spread it down the shaft as he laved attention on Saruhiko’s balls. The strain in the taller boy’s hips was evident as he tried to buck into the contact more and when Misaki glanced up, the lidded gaze he got was only surpassed by Saruhiko’s tongue swiping across his lips before his teeth closed on the lower. Despite having just had a taste of that mouth and biting those lips a moment ago, Misaki felt hungry for them again.

_Focus…_

Eyes going back down to the other thing he was hungry for, Misaki opened his mouth and closed his lips around his boyfriend’s dick again giving a hard suck. The lewdest moan yet escaped the black-haired boy as he arched his back and his hands flew to rest in auburn tresses. “Misaki!” The sounds only continued as the redhead continued bobbing on his boyfriend, his hand stroking along the length he couldn’t get down his throat. The entire thing was almost too erotic; Misaki couldn’t help taking his hand off Saruhiko’s waist and taking himself in hand to stroke along his own cock. He moaned around the length in his mouth and when he came up to breathe his hand took over. 

When they made eye contact, Misaki gave Saruhiko a lazy grin and went down on him almost immediately after. This time Saruhiko wasn’t restrained so when the urge hit, his hips bucked into Misaki’s hot mouth completely, length nudging the back of the redhead’s throat. Taking deep breaths through his nose and relaxing his jaw as much as possible, Misaki sank down to take Saruhiko’s full length and he moaned as much at the sensation of getting off to getting Saruhiko off as he did at the none too gentle thrusting that Saruhiko was doing down his throat. He fisted his own dick more tightly, wrist sliding up and down in short and quick motions. It felt too good; they were both going to lose it soon.

“Mi– Misaki, I’m gonna…I’m gonna,” Saruhiko gasped and tightened his fingers in the shorter’s hair to keep him in place, his throat tightening as his hips thrust frantically into the hot mouth around his cock. His fingers tightened more in Misaki’s hair to the point of pain but he didn’t let up, his thrusting only becoming more wild as he felt the redhead’s hot tongue along the underside of his cock. The vibration from a moan that followed a particularly rough roll of his hips sent Saruhiko over the edge, his head lolling back as he peaked. The taller boy’s eyes shut and his back arched violently as his toes curled, body covered in a rosy flush and mouth open in a silent scream while his fingernails dug into Misaki’s scalp, hips still as cum shot down his boyfriend’s throat. Misaki could’ve followed, but instead he circled the base of his cock with his thumb and index finger to stop himself. It would feel better – he’d learned from experience – if he waited another round to cum. Besides, he didn’t want to be done yet.

Pulling off of Saruhiko after he was milked, Misaki swallowed several times to get all of his essence down. His eyes flicked up to Saruhiko’s sated face, blissed out and relaxed after relieving all of that tension. It was the perfect time to prepare for round two.

Completely blissed and almost boneless, Saruhiko took in several deep breaths as he tried to steady his heartbeat and quiet the ringing in his ears. While he’d certainly indulged himself more than just a few times in masturbation, especially during the time that he’d been living with Misaki the second time, the finale had never felt that good. He was ready to pull Misaki into the circle of his arms again when he felt the mattress shift with the redhead’s weight as he got up. Sitting up enough to rest on his elbows, Saruhiko watched as Misaki scooted out of bed and stood to drop his pants and underwear completely before he languidly stroked his own cock. It had to be painful by now, the attention he’d given himself while blowing Saruhiko couldn’t have done too much to alleviate the pressure since he obviously hadn’t cum. A sigh escaped Misaki’s mouth before he was ducking out of Saru’s room. In reality it only took maybe thirty seconds until Misaki was back, but it was thirty seconds of unexplained absence when Saruhiko wanted him there.

Misaki felt the same way though because soon after his return he was taking his place back in bed between Saruhiko’s thighs and this time, he let himself be dragged into a kiss, the lube he’d gone to get dropping somewhere between their bodies on the mattress. How did Saruhiko feel about tasting himself? Not bad, if the tongue alongside his own and in every corner of his mouth was any indication. It was hot to say the least, and it had Misaki absentmindedly running his strong hands along the soft skin of Saru’s thighs as they unconsciously spread further for him. 

“What did you…” Saruhiko trailed off after the kiss without needing to finish his question as Misaki held up the half empty bottle of lube in answer. His body starting to heat up again, Saruhiko could only be impressed with the fact that his virgin Misaki was prepared at all. But that was a half empty bottle, not quite full. His eyebrow came up in an unspoken question that Misaki seemed to guess.

“It’s for when you’re gone and I’m worked up on my own,” he said without any hesitation. But the flush on his cheeks betrayed him as he spread a liberal amount on his fingers and locked eyes with Saruhiko. Said male spread his legs further and Misaki took it as a go. The first finger didn’t go in immediately, Misaki wanted to tease some more even though he felt like he would die if he didn’t get to blow soon. He slowly circled Saruhiko’s hole with the pad of his finger and it had the desired effect when Saruhiko gasped. Sometime between orgasm and a few seconds ago, Saruhiko had calmed down enough to lose the mood a little and that wasn’t good, not when there was so much more in store for them. No, Misaki needed him more desperate and aching to be filled and pleased by the redhead like he was earlier. Saruhiko knew how to beg with his body even if his voice wasn’t so honest and Misaki wanted to see it again, how hot and tight his boyfriend’s body could get with the anticipation of getting everything the redhead could give him. Slipping the first finger in finally, Misaki groaned at how literally hot Saruhiko was. His dick throbbed painfully as he watched Saruhiko’s face for any discomfort while he worked him open.

Getting Saruhiko back into it was step number one but it was more important to make sure he wasn’t hurt in anyway. Thankfully step number one didn’t take long - Saruh was about half hard already - and pain didn’t have any part of the preparation yet. 

It was a little bit of a strain with two but nothing unmanageable. Saruhiko even started rocking his hips onto the two fingers at some point before Misaki started to spread them apart at his entrance in a scissoring motion. It felt beyond good but it only got better and a lot more intense when Misaki pushed in and crooked his fingers up and at a certain angle that had the dark-haired boy writhing. “Mi-Misaki!” Saruhiko wasn’t particularly familiar with anatomy and he didn’t fuck himself to know what that was, but when his back arched and his head fell back he became thankful that Misaki knew more than he did. Misaki’s fingers disappeared for a short second before they came back with a third. Three was harder, but he’d been prepared well enough with two that within a few minutes Saruhiko was rocking his hips back onto Misaki’s hand, eyes closed in ecstasy while he prayed that spot would be touched again.

Misaki stayed just shallow enough on purpose so that he was sure he’d miss Saruhiko’s prostate. He didn’t want Saruhiko coming too soon and getting him too close to the edge before they were even connected would be the surest way to make things shorter than he wanted. Saruhiko looked great though and it was hard not to give him what he wanted so he’d unravel again. Back in the mood completely, his color had returned making him a beautiful bright red and slightly sticky from sweat. He was definitely into it again and if Misaki had any doubts, the panting and moaning with every motion of his fingers inside Saru’s hole blew them away. The taller’s hips were rocking onto his hand again, greedily taking in whatever the redhead gave him and it was arousing to see Saruhiko, who was normally so stoic and cool, craving contact. His fully hardened dick was probably the most show-stopping part though, straining against his abdomen and leaking again, teasing Misaki. Next time, he would definitely suck his boyfriend’s dick while preparing him; he felt like he had to. The thought actually crossed his mind in the beginning, but Misaki had decided to give it to him nice and slow for their first time; foreplay, preparation, and… the part that came after. A chuckle left Misaki’s mouth as he drew his hand back from within Saruhiko, causing a whimper to escape the taller’s mouth. Their eyes briefly met before Saru flushed and his blue eyes flicked away. A smirk bloomed and he chuckled quietly causing Saru to look at him again, eyes narrowed in but with no edge coming from blown pupils. 

“You look good like this, Saruhiko,” Misaki chuckled again. His hands came together around the lube bottle to reapply before he slicked himself up for the main event, eyes closing for a moment in relief to get some action on himself again. Saruhiko was still watching his face, oblivious to the lewd thing Misaki was doing just a little south of his field of vision although when Misaki groaned softly a second later, Saruhiko caught up and eyed downward. The gasp he let sound had Misaki cracking an eye to see that, ah he’d been caught. Saru’s eyes were on his hand, slicking himself up one stroke at a time. That kind of reaction was pretty gratifying, really, especially when his tongue swiped across his lips before he glanced back up at Misaki with a heated gaze. “You look good like this too, Misaki,” Saruhiko said with a blissed smile on his face and a short laugh. He reached forward to grab Misaki’s shoulders and pulled the redhead back into a kiss while Misaki teased his entrance with the tip of his dick. Saruhiko sucked in a breath and closed his teeth around Misaki’s lip causing them both to let out small moans. “Misaki, hurry, do it now,” Saruhiko muttered, not quite begging as his nails dug into Misaki’s shoulder’s leaving crescents behind. He reached further to grip into his back and pull him forward, urging him on.

“Yeah… Yeah,” Misaki breathed, even more turned on by the desperation in Saru’s voice. Pushing in past the initial resistance, he groaned directly into his boyfriend’s ear as he steadily sank home. His shoulders shook as he panted and moaned against Saruhiko’s neck and it had Saruhiko holding his breath for some reason. “Saruhiko, feels good. Mm, real good, you feel so good” the low, raw sound of Misaki’s confession laced with unbridled pleasure made Saru clench and moan which in turn had Misaki moaning again. His head dropped onto Saruhiko’s shoulder where he turned his head to mouth at any skin he could, trying to hang on to everything; his sanity for one. When Misaki was fully sheathed, he stayed still for several moments, gripping the bedsheets underneath them so tight his knuckles turned white. It didn’t take long for Saruhiko to give the go ahead. Pulling back a bit and giving a shallow thrust forward, both boys moaned at the feeling and Saru hooked one leg over one of Misaki’s calves as his back gave a subtle arch. “Misaki,” he moaned as his lips found the other’s shoulder and left kisses there between pants.

He was silently begging for it and Misaki wanted to give it to him in earnest this time. Pulling out about halfway, Misaki snapped his hips forward and it felt electrifying. As good as he thought fucking his own hand had been thinking about doing this, it didn’t even compare to the real thing. He sought to find a pace for both of them, but he knew from the first thrust there was no way he would last. He was too on edge already from before and Saruhiko felt way too good. Physical stimulation aside though, the pants and moans in his ear and the sight Saruhiko made when Misaki wasn’t too blinded by pleasure to open his eyes to take him in were eating at his stamina.

Saruhiko seemed to be in a similar position. He was gasping and tightening around Misaki inside of him and the leg hooked around Misaki’s calf was pulling him in closer as his orgasm approached. “Misaki, more. Harder, more,” his nails on the redhead’s back dug into the skin there and when Misaki gave in and pounded in harder, Saruhiko keened in reply and dragged his nails up his back to settle on his shoulders where they clung for dear life. Taking Saruhiko’s hips in hand for more leverage, a well angle thrust ripped a scream from the dark-haired boy’s throat as his prostate was struck. The way he clenched down on Misaki was criminal, or it should have been because both of them saw stars at that moment. It felt so good it hurt, somewhere on the borderline of pain and never wanting it to stop.

But it had to and it was about to soon. Situating his left hand underneath Saru’s lower back to keep the angle, Misaki migrated his right hand to his neglected cock. His strokes were like his thrusts which had long fallen out of rhythm, but it had Saruhiko singing louder and louder as Misaki got faster and rougher. “Misaki, I’m gonna, I’m almost, I –” Misaki heard him loud and clear and silenced Saruhiko with a messy kiss as he gave one, two, three more frantic thrusts into his perfect heat and watched with greedy eyes as Saruhiko was pushed over the edge again. He broke free of the kiss and his fell back violently, eyes closed as he let out the loudest scream of the night, blunt nails digging into Misaki’s shoulders as his entire body tightened drastically. The leg around Misaki’s calf was soon mirrored by the other that closed around his waist and prevented the redhead from pulling out or away, and if that wasn’t arousing enough on its own, the throb of Saruhiko’s erection in his hand before he came onto Misaki's hand was. Gritting his teeth, Misaki could feel the end coming. He was desperate to hang on even though he didn’t want to until Saruhiko let his body go and the redhead could pull out. The soft “Misaki, go ahead. It’s fine,” that left the taller’s mouth when Misaki tried to fight the lean legs holding him place though had the redhead thanking God and every deity he could name that he could blow his load inside of his boyfriend. 

Needless to say it didn’t take long. “Misaki,” Saruhiko whimpered in his ear, “Hah, give it to me, hm.” His mouth closed where he could reach on the redhead’s throat and at the feeling of him leaving a hickey there coupled with what had just come out of his mouth, Misaki finally let himself go. Bringing a hand into Saru’s hair to pull him back so their lips could connect once more Misaki came and his final moan was muffled on Saru’s lips. It ended with a pleased “Saruhiko…” that didn’t get swallowed though and said male huffed an approval at that as he was still being languidly thrust into while his boyfriend came down.

The afterglow seemed to last a long time but neither complained while they cuddled. The sheets had to be changed on Saruhiko’s bed, they had Saruhiko’s cum on them on different parts of their bodies, Misaki’s was dripping out of Saruhiko which felt weird, and both boys had to shower but everything could wait; they were busy. During the time they lay there relaxed and basking, Misaki peppered kisses over every inch of skin he could on the body next to him. Saruhiko indulged him until…

“Misaki, I’m starting to feel gross.” 

The laugh that huffed against his shoulder was warming in a way he never expected it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting characterizations down, but hopefully I stayed close enough to their personalities that it isn't too OOC.


End file.
